Annabeth in trouble: the Gangsters in the Alley Way
by YOLOYOYO
Summary: Annabeth wants to go to a shop to get some things for a special someone, when something happens to her. How will she escape, if escape is even possible? Sorry, really bad summary, but it really is a good story, with fluff right around the corner. PERCABETH Rated M for some violence and action, some swearing, and some lemons later on.
1. The Unexpected Alleyway Lurkers

Annabeth in trouble: the gangsters in the alley way

Annabeth wants to go to a shop to get some things, when something happens to her. How will she escape, if escape is even possible? Rated M for some violence and action, some swearing, and some lemons later on.

**A/N: **Hi people. I'm new to all this fanfiction stuff. This story just sprung into my head like Athena coming out of Zeus' skull. If you guys could give me helpful feedback, I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Note: _italics are people thinking._

__**A/N 2: Hey Guys! Thanks for everyone reading my stories and everything! I just want to let you guys know that I'm also into the Kane Chronicles, and have a _very_ similar story to this one but it's a ZARTER fanfic. Please read it, I think you'll like it! Thanks.**

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan, not me, owns Percy Jackson series and his books.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Alleyway Lurkers.

ANNABETH POV

Annabeth Chase was walking down a street in Manhattan. She was wearing a white shirt that said "THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS"(if you know what I mean ;) ). With her white shirt she was wearing short jean shorts. Most females would be pretty scared to walk alone in the city, especially without friends, a boyfriend, or a vehicle, but Annabeth thought, being a half-blood, and that too a really smart daughter of Athena, she could handle herself. Heck, she evens knows martial arts, not to mention that she fights monsters like every day.

But _boy_, was she wrong.

So anyway, back to the story, here's Annabeth walking down the street. As she passes a certain alley, she sees something, or more like somethings twinkle. She looks back, and sees nothing. _Must be my mind playing tricks on me_, thought Annabeth, so she heads on down the street. Annabeth was excited, because she heard about a special shop that contained some cool and awesome demigod-things, like weapons, chariot parts, armors of different materials and designs, and even things that were related to the sea/ocean. Rumor had it that there was even duct tape that had wave designs on it(_Percy-Perfect!_, was her first thought). Also, it was Percy's birthday soon, and Annabeth felt that wowing (as "wow-ing"/ amaze) her boyfriend was her duty. So off to the shop she goes! Of course, she couldn't bring Percy, so she just told him that she wanted to go to the museum and library to do some boring, brainy research for something, so he agreed not to go …

* * *

PERCY POV

Percy was drying himself after a nice and refreshing swim in Camp Half-Blood's canoe lake, and man was the water good! Well, he thought to himself, it will always feel good, since he was a son of Poseidon and all. As he put his blue shirt that said "THE MAN" on top of a upward black arrow and "THE LEGEND" on top of a black arrow going down( imagine a column, and in that column, from top to bottom, it goes: up arrow; "THE MAN"; "THE LEGEND"; down arrow) and his green shirt that tridents on the front of each leg sleeve, on back at his cabin, Cabin 3, he stopped to think about something. Annabeth never mentioned anything about some project or something, which is weird because she tells him everything about her projects and research, and any cool thing she finds. _She tricked me_, Percy realized. Then Percy chuckles to himself, thinking : she probably went to that demigod shop, probably for my upcoming birthday. He wanted to see her, and surprise her, since she would think of it unlikely that Percy would figure out her game plan, so he got ready and went the Long Island Sound and surfed on a mini wave to the demigod shop.

* * *

ANNABETH POV

So Annabeth was about to continue on her way to the shop, when suddenly, she got pulled into the alley way with the twinkles, by someone's hand clamped on her mouth, and one on her stomach. And just in mere seconds, it was as if Annabeth Chase had not walked on that street the entire day, or even an entire lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: So please tell me how you think of this story. IT'S MY FIRST ONE!**

**Please do not be harsh, although help is nice. Thanks all, peace out**

**-YOLOYOYO**


	2. Gangsters more Terrible than Monsters

Annabeth in trouble: the gangsters in the alley way

Annabeth wants to go to a shop to get some things, when something happens to her. How will she escape, if escape is even possible? Rated M for some violence and action, some swearing, and some lemons later on.

**A/N: Hey guys this is chapter 2, hope you like it. And thanks for all of the people who liked/followed/reviewed/read or anything! I really appreciate you guys!**

Disclaimer: The great author Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, and I only own the plot.

**A/N 2: Hey Guys! Thanks for everyone reading my stories and everything! I just want to let you guys know that I'm also into the Kane Chronicles, and have a _very_ similar story to this one but it's a ZARTER fanfic. Please read it, I think you'll like it! Thanks.**

Chapter 2: the Gangsters who are more Terrible than Monsters.

ANNABETH POV

As Annabeth was dragged into the alleyway by two hands on each of her arms, she desperately tried to get away by kicking people on the sides of the alley and the people who were holding her. She managed to knock out three people, and hurt two, but there was five more of them, not too mention the two injured that were still up. Finally, they got to the end of the alley after the slow dragging, and Annabeth finally got a chance to look at her abductors. There was a big, uglyish guy who look to be the leader (which Annabeth had named Big Ugly). He had blue eyes, but they were so dark that it was almost purple, evilly purple. He, like the goons, looked idiotically stupid, but behind that stupidity, Annabeth could see some sort of intellect, even if it was a bit. Then there were the goons. The goons were pretty identical: all blond hair, all wearing jeans. But there were 4 guys with blue eyes, 4 guys with brown eyes, and 2 guys with hazel eyes. And they wore shirts that went with their eyes (blue with blue etc.). "Well this was a nice find, boys!" Big Ugly said to his goons. "Well, sexy, why is a beautiful girl like you walking down a street of a city like Manhattan? Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here, alone, with gangs up and down the street alleyways?" He asked Annabeth. "That's none of your business", Annabeth replied. "Now let me go! How dare you hold me, or even touch me! Leave me alone if you know what's good for you, or i'll call the cops, you pieces of craps!" "Well, sorry to disappoint you, miss, but that ain't happening. See we're called the Gangbag Gang. Can you guess why?" He said. Annabeth realized what was happening, or more or less what the situation was: these goons wait in alleyways for women who are alone and defenseless. Then they abduct the women. And then…they rape her. "How dare you do that to harmless and innocent women! You evil, despicable scumbags! Release me this instant you bastards!" "Sorry babe, but you are in no position to make threats and be bitching about it." Big Ugly replied coldly. "We want to have some fun, and we are going to get it, right boys? he growled. "Right. Get it. " the goons replied stupidly. Some just said "get it" a couple times. Annabeth was about to do something smart and attempt to take out her knife when she remembered two things: one being that these wretched guys qualified as humans, so her celestial bronze knife wouldn't affect them, and two being a quote, told to her from Percy, who in turn heard it from a deceased Hunter of Artemis(although she wasn't deceased at the time) that mortals are sometimes even more scarier and eviler than monsters. This was one of those "sometimes". That's when Annabeth started to get scared. Out of desperation and fear, she yelled "Percy, help me! I need you!" Big Ugly just laughed and said "who are you calling, your boyfriend? Well, it's a little too late now. Let's see your body that is about to get pummeled in the pussy, ass, mouth, and a bunch of other things that will be done to it, naked. Muhahahahahahaha!" Big Ugly started to move his hands to Annabeth's clothes._ Please Percy, I need you!_ she thought. Big Ugly's hands were an inch from Annabeth's clothes when a strange wind blew into the alley. One that smelled of the ocean. And with the smell also came the sense of a strong and powerful presence. Big Ugly froze on the spot. All of the goons and Big Ugly turned to see who it was. Annabeth craned her neck to see as well. She most cried from joy. Standing in the entrance of the alleyway, was a black-haired guy with a blue muscle shirt on with green shorts. His green eyes had glints of white, because he was seething with anger. Annabeth's seaweed brain had come to her rescue.

**So it might have been a bit short, but the next chapter is really Percabeth, and a lot of action.**


	3. The Enraged Boyfriend

Annabeth in trouble: the gangsters in the alley way Annabeth wants to go to a shop to get some things, when something happens to her. How will she escape, if escape is even possible? Rated M for some violence and action, some swearing, and some lemons later on.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the faves and following! I thought I might only get one, but u people proved me wrong! :') And all the people who read this story, it means a lot! So here is the chapter of action, where the bad guys get their butts whooped! Also, it starts to get fluffy! **

* * *

Disclaimer: The great author Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, and I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Enraged Boyfriend

ANNABETH POV

Annabeth was extremely glad to see Percy. If anyone could save her from this filthy gang of rapists, it was her awesome boyfriend. Then, for the first time, she noticed that Percy looked more mad then she had ever saw him. Like, of course she saw him pretty angry if he didn't get his pizza or doesn't get to swim for a couple of hours a day, but she had never seen him nearly as angry as he was now. Percy looked down, as if preparing to say something, or give his pro wolf stare, when a stupid goon said something. When he said it to Percy, Percy slowly looked up. And what Annabeth saw shocked her. Percy's beautiful green eyes weren't green anymore. They were white. White from uncontrollable, white-hot anger. It looked like he lost control, as if he legitly entered rage mode, and his only thought was to save Annabeth, and to beat the shit out of these gangsters. Of course, this daughter of Athena was right.

* * *

PERCY POV

As Percy was heading towards the shop (now on foot since he was inland), he heard a cry for help. And not just any cry, an _Annabeth_ cry. He immediately ran towards the direction, which wasn't too far. Percy didn't know how to explain it, but he sort of knew where she was, or more like sensed it. He was later told that it was a sort of blessing of Aphrodite. When a couple love each other so much, they could literally sense where each other was in a time of need. Anyway, he got to the alleyway and saw a group of people/a gang holding Annabeth hostage. And as is that wasn't bad enough, Percy locked eyes with Annabeth, and in those beautiful, distinguished grey eyes of hers, he saw that they were filled with fear, which filled his eyes with rage, and was making him extremely angry, which is dangerous. He does crazy things when he's angry, like lifting a lake, defeating a huge cyclops head-on, and much more. "Scram, kid, or we'll beat the shit out of ya!" The big ugly leader guy said (who Percy prefers to call "Big Ugly"). "We are busy conducting some private business here, so beat it!" Percy looked down to try to talk them into letting him not crush them to pieces, and was getting his famous and superb wolf stare ready. But then one of the pathetic, idiot goons opened his big mouth to impress his boss and said to Percy in a goofy voice (probably his best voice) "Yeah. We are conducting a rape with a purdy girl. So go away!" Percy stopped dead in his tracks. They were…going to rape Annabeth?! They were going to hurt his girlfriend?! That's it. That was the last straw. He was filled with so much rage and fury, it blocked out all other feelings and emotions, except for his love for Annabeth, which only fuelled his anger, facing the certain circumstances. A goon was stupid enough to approach Percy, under a false pretense that he could scare Percy off. Percy looked up, but his sea-green eyes were now white-hot with anger. As soon as the goon came close to Percy to his right, Percy, with blinding speed, raised his right arm and smashed the goon into the right wall with a horizontal blow from left to right onto the head. The goons and Big Ugly just stared with amazement at Percy's speed and strength as the goon just fell unconscious, knocked out cold with a single blow. Annabeth stared at Percy with awe and shock, but Percy didn't pay attention to that. He was focused on only two things: save Annabeth, and crush these fools for thinking they could even touch his girl. Big Ugly was the first to come to his senses. He yelled "Are you just going to stand there or what?! Beat him senseless!" Two goons ran at him, with one hot in pursuit. Percy ran towards them and jumped. As soon as he was in between them(**note: he is also in the air at the time**), he starts doing stuff he didn't even know he could do. He did the splits at the right time so that each of his foot had a nice, hard meeting with a head of a goon. While he was still in the air, he kicked the third goon who was coming after Percy in the gut. This made him bend over, and which also gave Percy a jump boost. Percy jumped off the goon's back so hard, that the impact crushed the goon to the ground in less than a second. Percy jumped so high that he flew over the gang leader. In midair, Percy turned in the air, so instead of going towards Annabeth and the captors holding her head first, he was going feet first. As he was nearing impact, he yelled "Annabeth, jump! Annabeth looked confused, but didn't hesitate to follow his orders. Since the gang members who were holding her were shocked and surprised in how easily their fellow members got pulverized, she could bend her knees, and jump as high as possible. Percy landed on the wall, or, more accurately speaking, on the goons who were holding Annabeth faces'. As he was bending his knees, pressing his feet harder and more painfully into the goons' faces, he caught Annabeth in her mid-jump. he turned Annabeth side ways with him and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly. "Percy?" Annabeth asked him. "What are you do- Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed as Percy kicked off the wall and was sailing through the air at fast speeds towards the entrance of the alley, with their backs to the ground. On the way, Percy kicked the shocked Big Ugly right in the face, which made the goon leader sway with dizziness, and he fell onto his back. They landed right inside the beginning of the alley way, where Percy let go of Annabeth and growled "Stay here", his voice oozing with anger. Annabeth didn't like the fact that he was so angry. "Please Percy. You already rescued me. Let's go. She said, trying to calm Percy down. "No", he replied. "Not after what they did and were going to attempt to do to my girl." "But your girl is back, without much harm! I'm here with you safe and sound now! There's no need to-" Percy silenced her with a raised hand. To be honest, Percy was mad at Annabeth too. Why did she have to go alone? Why wasn't she with him? But Percy had a feeling to finish his job, finish what he started. He stomped his way to Big Ugly and beat him up so hard that Nemesis, the goddess of revenge would approve, but as the representation of balance as well, would totally disapprove. Percy also beated the other 9 goons some more (the tenth one got scared and ran away). Percy put them in a pile, and was about to finish them, and probably their life too, when suddenly: "Percy! Stop! Annabeth yelled. Percy came back a bit to his senses, and realized what he was about to do. He stopped him self, and said "If you touch my Annabeth, or I see you harassing a girl/woman, especially Annabeth, again, I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds. The person who saved you from me today was Annabeth, the girl you were terrorizing, who you wanted to rape. You must feel pretty good to be saved by your prey." He then spat at the ground right in front of their faces and said "I don't know how you can live with yourselves." He walked back to Annabeth, wrapped his arm around her waist again, and summoned a wave. They rode on it out of the alley and through the city super fast so no one noticed anything but some extra wet areas. They got to Long Island Sound, and rode back to the Poseidon cabin in Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

ANNABETH POV

Annabeth was still shocked about what had happened. She almost got raped, Percy had somehow come, he beat the crap out of those gangsters with moves she didn't think even Percy knew he could do, and was now riding a wave with her rescuer, back to Camp Half-Blood. As they rode over Long Island Sound, the water looked beautiful. Just like Percy, Annabeth thought and mentally smiled to herself. They arrived at camp, and Percy literally took them right into the cabin from the window. They landed on the floor of his cabin. It was as messy as usual, with clothes and sneakers thrown across the room, and chip bags and candy everywhere as if it rained candy wrappers one night in the cabin(it's obvious that Tyson is not here). Percy let her go and just went to his bed(which was a huge bed, since he asked Chiron for it, with the fact that there were no other children of Poseidon, except for Tyson, seldom). Annabeth went to refresh herself in the washroom. She splashed her face with water, and after a couple splashes in her face, she felt great. She walked out back to Percy, who still seemed to be enraged since he still had white eyes. That is scary though, white eyes instead of his gorgeous green ones, Annabeth thought. She went to Percy and was about to lay down. While she was still standing, though, she said "thanks Percy. If you didn't save me, then I would have probably been assaulted, or worse. " She was about to lay down, with her head on his chest, when Percy, his voice still filled with anger, said "What do you think you were doing?!" Annabeth was surprised and shocked, and turn around to face him and sat on the bed. He was not only mad at the goons, but was mad at her! This made her angry. She said "what do you mean? I just wanted to got to a dollar sto-" "Annabeth, you are lying. I know where you wanted to go and why." Annabeth was stunned. Percy knew why and where she wanted to go? How? "But Percy, I just wanted to-" Percy cut her off again. "Annabeth, you went by tricking, by lying to me, and you could have just taken me with you. I would've stayed at the front of the shop or wherever, but you didn't think about that, did you?! You went alone, got into trouble, and almost got raped! For a daughter of Athena, that wasn't very wise, Wise Girl! That was stupid! Do you think I would like that as a birthday present?! He sounded so angry, that Annabeth was getting frightened with everything he yelled at her about. And the stuff he said wasn't exactly nice, especially that last part. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry Percy. I just wanted to wow you." "What do you mean wow me?" He asked, less mad now. He was confused. Annabeth continued " you are so nice and gorgeous" "What has that, if its true, got to do-" "You are so nice and handsome, funny and strong, sometimes I wondered how I ever got to deserve you." "Annabeth what nonsense are y-". Annabeth continued unfazed by Percy's constant interruptions. She just turned around so her back was to Percy, and she was facing the wall. "After you being as great as you are, especially to me, I just wanted to do something for you." "What are-". " I know I may not be sexy like other girls, have a great body like other girls, be rich like other girls, I guess I'm not even as careful as other girls, I-" Percy cut her off by grabbing her shoulders, and turning her around on his bed so they were facing each other. He was really angry again, which made Annabeth scared._ "Maybe he'll slap me, or do something to me"_, she thought. Then he did what Annabeth least expected him to do: he kissed her, full on the lips, full of passion. Percy then pulled away from the kiss and looked Annabeth straight in the eye, and told her angrily: "Don't you ever think your are not good enough for me, because you are more than good enough for me. It's me who isn't good for you. You are very beautiful and sexy. You are careful and care about me and your family/friends a lot. I don't care about money. I care about you." Annabeth felt so happy, pride filling her up with the fact that she has the greatest boyfriend in the world. "Oh Seaweed Brain, I love you! You are the greatest boyfriend in the universe!" Annabeth kisses Percy on the lips. "I'd do anything for my Wise Girl," he whispered into her ear. Well, I can do anything for my Seaweed Brain as well, Annabeth thought, a plan to please her boyfriend forming in her mind.

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it was good! I really liked this one, because this was a real good bonding of Perceabeth. And the next chapter is the... TA-TA-DA! The Lemon! So stay tuned!  
~YOLOYOYO**


End file.
